Wandersmok
Wandersmok (ang. Skrill) — jeden z nie najlepiej znanych smoków, przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej. Wygląd Wandersmok posiada smukłe, długie ciało, aczkolwiek jest szerszy w tułowiu, ma duże skrzydła. Jego grzbiet i ogon pokryte są kolcami. Jego głowa nieco przypomina tą u Gromogrzmota, a ogon - u Śmiertnika. Część głowy, tułów i skrzydła są dość blisko siebie, podobnie jak u Marazmora. W locie przypomina Nocną Furię. Gdy Wandersmok chce zwiększyć swoją prędkość, chowa się w skrzydła i nurkuje. Podobnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik, jego poruszanie się na lądzie przypomina pterozaura - używa pazurów na skrzydłach, by chodzić i biegać na lądzie. Siedlisko i dieta Ten smok jest niezwykle rzadki ze względu na swój porywczy charakter, podobnie jak Nocna Furia. Najczęściej zauważyć go można podczas burz z piorunami. Jego ulubionym pożywieniem są owce. Ale prawdopodobnie - jak inne smoki - potrafi jeść wszystko, w tym ryby. Zachowanie i tresura Ten smok jest bardzo agresywny. Często lata w burzy, aby móc szybko "naładować" swój limit strzałów. Wydaje się, że łatwo go oszukać, lecz w rzeczywistości nie jest głupi. Bardzo wysoki poziom agresji Wandersmoka sprawia, że wytresowanie go jest prawie niemożliwe. Moce i umiejętności Smok zieje dwoma typami ognia. Jego głównym atutem jest zdolność do pochłaniania elektryczności z piorunów burzowych i kumulowania ich w swoim ciele, aby później, podczas ataku, wyrzucić z paszczy silny strumień elektryczności. Najgroźniejszy jest więc podczas burzy, lecz prąd potrafi także przez długi czas przetrzymywać. Według Smoczego Podręcznika, dzięki swojej zdolności do emitowania prądu elektrycznego potrafi osiągać ogromne, ponaddźwiękowe prędkości oraz zieje białym ogniem. Wandersmok ma zmienną temperaturę ciała, dlatego może przetrwać w okresach zamrożenia, a także podczas ogromnego gorąca. Jest to jeden z niewielu smoków, które mogą równać się z Nocną Furią. Należy zresztą do tej samej klasy - klasy uderzeniowej. Słabości Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, więc gdy jest w wodzie, żadne ładunki elektryczne do niego nie dochodzą. Prawdopodobnie, jak większość smoków, obezwładnia go zapach smoczymiętki, a także boi się on węgorzy. Prawdopodobnie może być kontrolowany przez Oszołomostracha. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Wandersmok zostaje wspomniany tylko wówczas, kiedy Czkawka czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Book of Dragons W ''Book of Dragons Wandersmok zostaje dość dokładnie opisany jako drugi po Nocnej Furii smok należący do klasy uderzeniowej. Powiedziane jest, że potrafi emitować prąd elektryczny i zieje białym ogniem. Można wyczuć, że Wandersmok znajduje się w pobliżu, jeśli włosy stają ci dęba. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Wandersmok pojawia się w odcinkach ''Wandersmok (część 1) oraz Wandersmok (część 2). Wandersmok zostaje znaleziony przez Grubego w wielkiej bryle lodu. Wikingowie przetransportowują go do Smoczej Akademii w wiosce Berk i usiłują się dowiedzieć, co to za gatunek. Czkawka i Śledzik jednak rozpoznają go od razu, i przynoszą wiadomości Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi. Tymczasem Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark roztapiają bryłę lodu i uwalniają smoka. Ucieka nad ocean. Czkawka z przyjaciółmi postanawiają odnaleźć smoka, który stanowi symbol klanu Berserków. Boją się, że wróg może złapać smoka i wykorzystać go przeciwko nim. Zresztą sam Dagur Szalony, wódz Berserków, chce oswoić Wandersmoka, który jako jedyny może stawić czoło Nocnej Furii. Wkrótce Wandersmok zostaje pojmany przez klan Łupieżców. Albrecht Perfidny zawarł pakt z Dagurem, zgodnie z którym wytresowałby smoka dla Berserków, a oni pomogliby im raz na zawsze pokonać klan Wandali. Jednak po jakimś czasie Wandersmok ucieka z areny Łupieżców i ponownie zostaje schwytany, tym razem przez samego Dagura, który związał smoka sznurami. Mógł dzięki nim kontrolować smoka. Stoczyli bój z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem. Dagur został pokonany, zaś Wandersmok ponownie uciekł. Został zdezorientowany i utknął w szczelinie lodowca. Dzięki pomocy Jota i Wyma został ponownie uwięziony w bryle lodu. W grach Gra School of Dragons W tej internetowej grze, wykupując tzw. Złote Członkostwo możemy na pewien okres czasu zostać właścicielem Wandersmoka. Możemy z nim ćwiczyć, trenować, a także grać w różnorodne mini-gry. Znane Wandersmoki *Zamrożony Wandersmok Ciekawostki *Lecąc z maksymalną prędkością, Wandersmok jest drugim pod względem szybkości smokiem. Pierwszym jest Nocna Furia. *Nie jest pewne czy można na nim latać. Według opowieści ojca Stoicka, Berserkowie potrafili je ujeżdżać, chociaż było to trudne ze względu na zdolność ściągania piorunów. *Wandersmok jest symbolem klanu Berserków, jego wizerunek pojawia się na klipsach pasów, na żaglach i na tarczach. *Według różnych klasyfikacji, Wandersmok należy do klasy uderzeniowej (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, zważywszy, że jako jedyny równa się Nocnej Furii). *Ulubionym pożywieniem Wandersmoka są owce. *Wandersmok, ze względu na swoją temperaturę ciała, może żyć zamrożony przez wiele dekad. *Wandersmok czerpie swoją siłę z piorunów, jednak gdy smok jest w wodzie, żadne ładunki elektryczne do niego nie dochodzą. * W grze School of Dragons Wandersmok należy do klasy strachu. Zobacz też en::Skrill es:Skrill ru:Скрилл Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons